


Within Blood and Treason

by supernovainparadise



Series: Silver Blood, Golden Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Draco really needs to come up with better plans, Duelling, Good Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Second Year, Like last time, Lockhart is a fucking moron, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Nocturne Alley, no child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always had a slight penitent for troublemaking, much to his parent's irritation. Maybe it was this that landed him in Gryffindor, but Draco's glad that's where he is... until something dark starts to brew at Hogwarts, and Draco starts to question whether or not he's in the right place, and if his new loyalties may lead to trouble or something far worse. Finally forced to choose between his new friends or the morals he grew up with, Draco has to determine which means more to him, all while trying to make it through another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Knockturn Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the last one, the relationship tag doesn't apply yet, but to avoid backlash I've still got it on. I have five definite parts laid out for this; Diagon Alley, in the beginning, Lockhart's first class, the opening of the chamber, the dueling club, and entering the chamber of secrets. More might be added in between if I feel like there's an important scene I've missed or extra information I want to add. As always, comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

A soft bell rang through the shop as Lucius Malfoy pushed the door open, Draco trailing just behind him. While Draco had been to Nocturne Alley with his father before, it always made him a little uncomfortable; something about the atmosphere and lingering dark magic that accompanied the shopping district. Borgin and Burke's was empty, aside from a withered old man with small, black eyes standing behind the counter. He glanced up from the old glass he was polishing and grinned. Draco noticed that he was missing most of his teeth.

"Why, Master Malfoy!" Borgin said, his eyes tracking Lucius as he headed toward the counter. "What do I owe the pleasure for a visit from your esteemed-"

"Cut the pleasantries, Borgin." Lucius snapped. "Let's get this over with; I passed Arthur Weasley in Diagon Alley and I'd rather not have this transaction broadcasted to the Ministry."

"Of course, of course!" Borgin simpered. "Selling today, then?"

Lucius nodded and pulled a list on parchment out of his robes. While Lucius and Borgin talked business, Draco wandered the shop. He saw a shriveled old hand, holding an unlit candle, and a beautiful sapphire necklace with a plaque that read;  _Don't touch! Has claimed the lives of 18 muggle owners to date_. He felt something drop in his stomach and moved on. As he stopped to examine a large, black cabinet in the corner. He was reaching for the handle when...

"Draco." His father said, and Draco's head snapped up as he dropped his hand. "We're leaving."

Draco glanced back at the cabinet. "I'll just be another minute; I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts?"

Lucius sighed, then nodded and headed out. Borgin headed into a back room with the list, muttering quietly to himself. Draco was about to open the cabinet when it suddenly slammed open. Draco cried out, and stumbled back and falling. To his shock and surprise, Harry stepped out of the cabinet, covered in soot and clutching broken glasses. He looked down at Draco, who looked back up at him incredulously.

"What were you doing in there?" Draco asked, gaping.

"Nevermind that; where are we?" Harry asked, reaching down and helping Draco up.

"Knockturn Alley; looks like you had a bad run-in with Floo powder," Draco responded, brushing himself off. "C'mon, I'll lead the way back."

Draco opened the door, and he and Harry stepped out onto the dark street. They kept their heads down and headed up the street. They were rounding a corner, when...

"'Arry! Draco! What are ye two doin' down 'ere?!"

They both looked up and saw Hagrid standing there, scowling. They both darted up to him, and he guided them out into the sun of Diagon Alley.

"I got lost," Harry said, "and Draco found me. What were you doing down there?"

"Buyin' flesh-eatin' slug repellent," Hagrid grunted. "Their eatin' the cabbages. And what was  _Draco_ doin' down there?"

"I was with my father," Draco said, and offered nothing else; he didn't quite know what his father was doing down there.

As they headed up the street, Mrs. Weasley came bustling over, looking very worried.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried!" she fussed, using her wand to remove the rest of the soot and fix his glasses.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, fixing his round glasses back on his face.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hagrid and Draco. "He's lucky you two found him. Knockturn Alley, I swear!"

The twins suddenly straightened up behind her. "You were in Knockturn Alley?" they asked Harry, grinning wildly.

"Oh no you don't! You two stay away from there!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

As she began bickering with the twins, Hagrid clapped Harry and Draco on the back and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Draco headed up the street where they could see Ron and Hermione waiting. After joining up with them, they headed into the Apothecary and got potion ingredients, then wandered a bit (the boys stopped to look at racing brooms, where the Nimbus 2001 was sitting in the window) and eventually came up to Flourish and Blotts. They were surprised that, when they stepped in, the bookstore was packed full of people. Draco stood up on his toes, looking for his father among the crowd, and then fell back down with no luck. After a moment, it became apparent why it was so full in here; a handsome wizard stepped up in front of the crowd, grinning out at the crowd.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." One of the twins, Fred, said behind him.

"Mum  _fancies_ him," George whispered.

"I do not!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, swatting him lightly on the shoulder and making the twins and Draco snigger.

They turned back to the front, where Lockhart was talking and gesturing animatedly. Ron rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd, accidentally stepping on the photographer's foot as he did so.

"Hey, watch it, kid," the man hissed, turning back to Lockhart.

"It's not my fault!" Ron said indignantly.

Lockhart seemed to overhear the squabble and turned to look at them, at first he seemed to pay them no mind, then his eyes settled on Harry and he stopped midway through his speech.

"Good lord is that... Harry Potter?" he asked loudly. He quickly dashed down, almost knocking Draco over in the process, and dragged poor Harry onto the platform with him, shaking his hand for the camera.

As Harry stumbled back over to them, a collection of Lockhart's books in his hands (which he gave to Ginny), Draco felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder.

"Well, well..." Lucius whispered, gathering the attention of the Weasley's and Harry. "You must be the famous Harry Potter. Draco has told me  _so_ much about you."

Harry looked up at him, in what almost seemed to be shock, while Arthur and his sons glared up at him.

"What is it that you want, Malfoy?" Arthur asked, trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"I simply told my son I would meet him here when we finished our respective errands. Is that such a crime, Weasley?" Lucius responded, his voice and gaze cold.

Arthur glanced down at Draco, who had never felt more awkward in his life. He knew that Lucius was his father, and he should defer to him, but he was also friends with the Weasleys and thus didn't want to isolate himself from what few friendships he had managed to make thus far. He sent a pleading glance up at his father, who caught his eye and hesitated.

"I suppose not. Doesn't explain why you're bothering to speak to me, though." Mr. Weasley responded.

"Perhaps I merely wanted to see the...  _company_ my son keeps." Lucius hissed, his eyes darting towards Hermione's parents who were standing awkwardly to the side.

That did it. Arthur threw Ginny's cauldron and books aside and lept at Lucius as Draco jumped to the side, mildly horrified. They scrapped for a moment before Hagrid parted the crowd and pulled them apart.

"Alrigh' gents, break 'er up," he said as he pulled them apart and set them down.

Lucius scowled at Arthur, then shoved one of Ginny's books into his chest. "Take it. It's the best you can afford." Arthur grabbed the book and shoved back into the cauldron, still seething. Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "Let's go, Draco" as he guided him out of the shop.

As he was being steered back onto Diagon Alley, Draco looked over his shoulder and said in a quiet voice to Ron, Harry, and Hermione "I'll see you at school."

Harry and Hermione nodded back at him, while Ron looked as conflicted as Draco felt. 


	2. Mandrakes and Pixies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy is somewhat used to being around people with an ego, but he's fairly certain not even his father can match up to Gilderoy Lockhart in terms of self-satisfaction. Tensions seem to be higher than ever and between classes and back-stabbing Slytherins, things aren't really looking up any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been rereading the books as I've been writing the series to keep them somewhat accurate, and MY GOD. I forgot just how much happens in the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately, it's also my least favorite book. So I'm sorry if the chapters aren't as good as they should be. I promise they'll pick up after this part of the fic, but for now... Let's just say that criticism is fair and warranted here.

Draco grinned up at Harry from where he was lounging on his bed as they walked in. Neville looked up from his book and smiled as they headed towards their own beds, Seamus and Dean just behind them.

"Absolutely wicked," Draco said, and the other boys looked at him. "Completely inspired."

Harry and Ron both grinned back, bright red, as they changed into their pajamas.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said, flopping down onto his bed with a sigh. Ron simply nodded, but some of the tension had faded from his shoulders.

Draco wasn't surprised by the lackluster response; he knew things would be tense after the incident in Diagon Alley. With a little more chatter, the boys crawled into bed for the night, and Draco put the lights out.

* * *

The next day, after receiving their schedules at breakfast and rather difficult Herbology and Transfiguration lessons, the four were sitting in the courtyard beneath an overcast sky. Hermione had her head buried in one of Lockhart's books, and Harry, Ron, and Draco were talking about Quidditch. Draco had just gotten started on a tactic he had noticed at a game this summer, when Harry suddenly broke away from the conversation, looking up at a shadow in the corner. The shadow shifted into the daylight and revealed itself to be a first-year Gryffindor, clutching a muggle camera.

"Er, hello," Harry said, tentatively.

"Oh! Uh, hi Harry... My name's Collin." the boy said, shifting slightly on his feet. "I was wondering if I could maybe get a picture?"

"A picture?" Harry asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes! Everyone's told me loads about you, and I'm sending pictures home to my dad. I thought it would be really cool if I had one of you! Maybe you could even sign it?" Collin said, speaking so fast he ran out of breath.

" _Signed_ pictures? Potter's giving out signed pictures?" a reedy and nasally voice said from the other end of the courtyard. Draco and the others turned to look and saw Theodore Nott walking towards them, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Draco felt a familiar knot of anger coil in his chest; they used to be  _his_ friends, not Theo's.

"Shove off, Theo." Harry hissed, his face turning red.

Just as Theo was about to open his mouth to say something else, another voice sounded from the stairs leading up from the grounds. "What's this I hear about a signed picture?"

Gilderoy Lockhart stood at the top of the stairs, overlooking the students with a wide smile. Smirking, Theo slid back into the crowd and out of reach from the four of them, who glared after him.

"Ah, Harry! Should have known it was you! Well come here now, you too Mr. Creevey, and you can get a picture of the two of us, and we'll both sign it!" Lockhart grabbed Harry by the wrist as he said all of this, pulling him into his side with an arm draped over his shoulders. Collin took a few pictures and thanked them in a stuttering voice before hurrying off. With little ceremony, Lockhart guided Harry off up into the castle while the others watched, dumbstruck.

"Well..." Draco said, breaking the silence, " _that_ was interesting."

Hermione and Ron muttered their agreement, and Hermione put her book back in her bag. She was reaching for her schedule when Ron noticed something peculiar and snatched it up before she could do anything.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next..." Ron mumbled, then said, "and  _why_ have you outlined all his lessons in hearts?"

Hermione, face bright red, seized her schedule from Ron and stomped up the stairs, while the others followed her. They climbed up through the castle, past crowds of students until they reached Lockhart's room. Harry was already there, waiting, his face still beet red. Ron and Hermione took seats on either side of him, while Draco sat just in front of them with Neville. The room was decorated with ornate paintings and furniture, and a stack of Lockhart's books sat on his desk, while a large portrait of him beamed at them all from the wall behind it. Standing just in front of his desk, and grinning just like his portrait, was Lockhart.

As more students filed in, Draco leaned back in his chair and whispered to Harry; "Are you alright? Your face is still really red."

"I'm fine," Harry muttered back.

"Just make sure Collin and Ginny don't meet; they'll start a Harry Potter fan club," Ron snickered.

"Shut up," hissed Harry, his eyes darting towards Lockhart at the front of the room.

After the class had settled in, Lockhart turned and grinned at all of them, before picking a book off the top of his stack. "Welcome, students, to the best class you'll have all year!" Lockhart smiled widely at the class, and Draco heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown giggle from the back of the class. "Now, I'm going to start you off with a simple quiz. So long as you've all read the books, there's no reason you shouldn't pass with flying colors!"

Lockhart waved his wand, and a few moments later a few sheets of paper landed in front of each student. Draco picked up the one on top and glanced at it as he fished his quill and ink out of his bag. He glanced away for a moment, then snapped back to the paper, certain he had read it wrong because there was  _no way_ a teacher would give out a quiz like this. The questions had nothing really to do with defense magic or even the dark arts; they were all about Lockhart himself. It included questions like  _what is Lockhart's favorite color?_ or  _what is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal Christmas present_ _?_ Draco was stunned, to say the least, and looked through the papers to see that there were around 50 questions of the same caliber. With an internal groan, he began the quiz.

After about ten minutes, Lockhart collected the quizzes, then tutted aloud as he began to berate the class for answering most of the (ridiculous) questions wrong. He was flipping through and noticed that Hermione seemed to have gotten every single one right. Draco was grateful for it, as it earned Gryffindor ten points, but he resisted the urge to roll his eyes; of  _course,_ it was Hermione that got them all right.

_It's not fair, either._ That tiny voice in the back of his head said.  _She's a_ muggleborn  _and you're a pureblood. There's no reason you should lose to a filthy little mud-_

Draco shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts away.  _No. She's smart; she deserves to have gotten it. Blood status doesn't matter anymore, Draco._

Just as he was certain that voice was about to come back full force, Lockhart grabbed the classes attention at the front of the room. Sitting on his desk was a large cage, covered with a large cloth. Lockhart looked out with a very serious expression. "Now, it is my job to teach you all how to protect yourself from the vicious creatures that reside out in this large world of ours. I ask now that you try not to scream and remember..." he looked around the room and Draco noted that Neville was cowering in his seat next to him, "they can smell fear."

Lockhart whipped the cloth off the cage to reveal... "Cornish pixies!"

They swarmed around, jabbering with high pitched voices, and rattling the cage. They were bright blue, and maybe 4 inches tall with little dragonfly wings. Immediately, Seamus and Dean burst into laughter in the front row, and Neville straightened up as Draco tried to hold in his own laughter. The Pixies were annoying maybe, but they weren't vicious by any means, and Draco was pretty sure they couldn't smell fear.

"Think it's funny, eh?" Lockhart said, still smiling. "Well, let's see you take them on then!" and with a dramatic flourish, he pulled open the cage.

And chaos quickly ensued. At least 5 of them smashed the windows and headed out towards freedom, covering the back row in shattered glass. Two more had grabbed Neville by the ears and were lifting him into the air. The rest rocketed around the classroom, and most of the Gryffindors quickly headed towards the door as Lockhart dived under his desk just as the chandelier Neville was hanging from gave way, sending him crashing to the floor. Neville staggered up and sprinted out the door, with Lockhart close behind. As he stopped byt he door, he turned to the four of them and said, "well, I'll just leave you lot to take of them! I'm sure you can do it." And with that, Lockhart was gone.

Hermione stopped a few of them with a freezing spell, while Ron and Harry jumped up trying to catch one. Draco managed to snatch a few out of the air, which Hermione then froze, and stuffed them into the cage.

"He's mad! Absolutley idiotic!" Draco hissed as he made a grab at another, which stuck it's tongue out at him and cackled.

"Well, we all make mistakes." Hermione said, freezing another pixie. "And look at the things he's done!"

"He's said he's done..." Muttered Ron as he made another grab for the pixies. 

Draco pursed his lips, and silently agreed.

 

 


End file.
